


Mortals Can't See Monsters

by Areum113



Series: A Darker Twist [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, High School, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Piercings, Punk Percy Jackson, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areum113/pseuds/Areum113
Summary: Mortals can't see through the mist, they can't see monsters, they can't understand demigods. Mortals can never really know and Percy's high school friends are no exception. They won't really understand him, his life and the monsters that haunt him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Darker Twist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Mortals Can't See Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make my completely irrelevant OC Chris somewhat relevant for one single story. It meant I had to come up with some more OCs so that the story made sense and in the end', after this fic none of them will be relevant anymore?  
> I just had some unexpected free time, might as well use it (now that I've finished Dragon Prince I don't really have anything to watch to kill time with.)  
> I think after this fic I'll be able to move on to the future of my favourite boys from PJO (whom i do not own unlike my crappy OC)

Putting high school students to cliques like it's some sort of Mean Girls knock-off is no one's intention. It just happens. People group up and separate themselves from others. Of course, groups like jocks, popular or rich kids were better than groups of nerds, choir kids or punks. Chris could’ve been a jock. Not in the beginning but after he joined the basketball team in sophomore year. He could’ve made it up in the social ladder of high school where people who believed them to be on top liked stepping on others they considered to be below them. It didn’t matter though. He had a group outside this silly caste system with his _friends_. Better to be with them than a group of people too eager to humiliate and bully others for recognition.

In freshman year, when Chris wasn’t on a team and had nothing going for him to gain recognition of any sort, he didn’t know which table to sit with during lunch. He was one of the regular kids. People sat in groups, with their friends or people they had something similar with, like a team, a club or an interest… Percy was the one to save Chris from awkward lunches at the edge of a random table where he sat in silence, isolated by others, unwanted in their conversations.

It wasn’t easy sitting with Percy. Not in the beginning at least, before getting to know him and making friends with him. Percy was the kid who blew up the band room in orientation after all. It did turn out to be crazy cheerleader’s fault while Percy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Percy still had a record, this wasn’t the first room to blow up with him around and people knew it. It really didn’t give Percy any good credit. In general Percy was an odd one anyways; a bit guarded and kind of a loner, full of sarcasm and dumb jokes. He wore t-shirts and jeans just like any other dude but his usually came with rips, holes and burns that were not from any manufacturer. These all combined to create some sort of barbed wire wrapped around him, he was a troublemaker, someone your parents warned you to stay away from, someone who you couldn’t understand the true personality of right away. Percy came with an edge.

No matter what, Chris couldn’t shake off the weird feeling Percy gave off. It didn’t matter if Percy was talking about food, his mom, maths class or just innocently smiling his goofy and lopsided grin, he always felt a bit off. A mortal like Chris couldn’t understand the feeling of primal power and divine ancestry Percy possessed. With his funny and kind personality it was reduced to an edge that the mortals could feel yet couldn’t truly understand with their dulled senses and instincts. To Chris, Percy was a rebellious troublemaker, not really dangerous with a kind heart and a dumb sense of humour. He was sarcastic to boot and a real mama’s boy, Percy wasn’t a bad person.

In the freshman year, it was Chris, Percy, Rachel (who was rather close to Percy and in on some sort of inside joke no one else knew) and a girl called Mae from Rachel’s art class. Later in the year Mae brought along Dale, a skinny and geeky boy with a sharp sense of humour that didn’t do too well to keep bullies off him. Percy was quick to stand up for him. While despite the rumours and his track record suggested otherwise, Percy had never really fought anyone as far as Chris knew. He wasn’t particularly tall, buff or intimating looking; but it didn’t matter with a reputation like his. The kid that got kicked from eight schools, been part of a national band hunt and was involved in blowing up the band room before school had even started… Nobody really messed with him or got involved in the first place. That was fine too. They knew Percy was nice and wouldn’t hurt someone or blow something up on purpose. They had their own group of misfits now and that was all they needed to survive the insanity of high school.

After freshman year Rachel transferred to some fancy girls only school. A girl called Emily that was rather pretty with good grades and a nice personality. A total package that could’ve sat on any another table, joined theirs. She had a rather obvious crush on Percy, who was rather relieved looking that year like he had some sort of weight lifted off his shoulders over the summer. Maybe because he was finally going to the same school for a second year for the first time in his life, Chris wouldn’t know. It was funny to watch it though. Percy was taller now and for a guy who tried out for the swim team on Chris’s insistence and didn’t seem to do another sport besides skateboarding and occasionally playing casual basketball, he was rather muscled. He had that troublemaker aura with somewhat of a bad boy image with his messy hair, ripped jeans and scars that were on display whenever he wore short sleeves or in swim meetings. There were interested girls but unlike Emily most girls seemed to fear the barbed wire around Percy.

It was funny and sad watching Emily flirt with Percy and get no reply. Chris wasn’t sure if Percy was dense or just really uninterested. The reason that Percy seemed to be ignoring other girls came out when they decided to meet up at his place to watch a movie. Turns out Percy was dating a pretty blond girl with scary grey eyes. The girl, Annabeth seemed nice enough with a calculating gaze and an edge similar to the one Percy had surrounding him. As a couple they seemed close, very close. They weren’t close in the making out whenever they can with over the top PDA way, they were just close in a way Chris and his friends couldn’t understand. They seemed to be in on something that no one else knew. They had a certain familiarity with each other in the way they spoke and acted to each other, not necessarily in couple way. It was clear that this girl was Percy’s best friend, not Chris, not Rachel, not anyone else.

Percy was acting strange towards Christmas. Of course, he mentioned nothing and kept making his corny jokes and terrible puns. They could tell he had something on his mind though. His swimming tights used for swim meets and races were rather high waisted and not the ones he was using before. It was strange thing for a guy like Chris to notice. He attended the races to support a fellow jock. He was never one to look at another guy’s clothes but it was odd Percy had new swimming tights for no reason when he was someone who wore his t-shirts and jeans until they were in tatters. Whatever this thing was it was making Percy withdrawn. Chris was sure it was nothing to make Percy disappear from the face of Earth though.

They were all sad, worried and confused about Percy’s unexpected disappearance. Their English teacher and Percy’s stepfather, Paul Blofis seemed rather tired and worried. He mentioned something about Percy leaving for a family emergency related to his dad’s side of the family. Chris had never heard anything about Percy’s real dad, he had at some point assumed the guy must’ve been dead or very unrelated to Percy’s life and they never saw each other. A family emergency coming up seemed odd, especially with how long it seemed to last and how worried Mr. Blofis was.

They had lost hope of Percy coming back by the end of sophomore year. Maybe Percy moved in with his previously estranged father? Who knew. But Percy was full of surprises and on the first day of junior year he showed up at Goode again. Same jeans, same t-shirts, same messy hair. He was wiry, more muscled yet still thin; not buff with a swimmer’s body, thin and lithe. He was pale compared to before. _Most people got tanned in summer not paler._ He had a mark on his left forearm, a trident letter SPQR and a single line under it. It kind of fit the whole rebellious teenager thing he had going on. With his hair a tad longer and messier and with his jeans ripped at the knees if Chris’s parents saw him hanging out with Percy they wouldn’t approve.

Parents would approve even less if they saw the monster face Percy had on his right side, tattooed on his ribs that was revealed when he had to try for the swim team again and Chris went to cheer him on. A woman’s head with snakes for hair, screaming in a mix of anger and pain, her neck cut of with specks of blood around a rather clean cut. _Medusa_ , a rather recognizable myth from the history class. Chris couldn’t understand why Percy would get that as a tattoo but Percy was an impulsive and moody teenager that defied all expectations. Chris noticed he was wearing his old swim tights that looked way less constricting easier to move in. Chris saw more ink peeking from the low waisted tights. _Holy shit._ A tattoo so close to… Now that was an image that got into Chris’s head. He wanted to see the full thing and how low it went. He wouldn’t have expected that from Percy just like how he didn’t expect to find it hot.

Chris was shocked to find Percy in the changing rooms for the basketball court a few days after that swim team try-outs. He was bent over a bench with one of Chris’s teammates, a senior named Giles behind him. The shaking hips and the grunts resonating in the empty room made what was going on undeniably clear. It was quite the scene and Chris was quite sure he shouldn’t have been so aroused. He couldn’t stop watching and he couldn’t get himself to leave the room. He was glued to the ground with an obvious boner when Percy looked up to see him once Giles left for showers. When he stood up he saw the tribal waves above Percy’s dick in their full glory. With what Chris had just seen, the provocative tattoo seemed very fitting.

Chris couldn’t talk. He just stared as Percy gave him a sultry smile and left to join Giles in the shower, continuing their previous activity with the sounds following soon after. Cum was dripping down his thighs as he walked away. _Damn, that was a fine ass._

Things were awkward and over the next weeks Chris had seen Percy sneak around with a bunch of guys. He didn’t want to be a peeping tom again and he could guess what was going on anyway. He couldn’t take it anymore though. Chris asked about Annabeth one lunch after seeing Percy sneak around with a different guy too many times. “How’s Annabeth doing?”  
“Great.” Percy shrugged. He wasn’t expecting a question about Annabeth from people who had seen her one or two times but he could roll with it. “She was over yesterday to help me with maths and watch some Rick and Morty after.” _And get high._ Chris was aware that Percy was smoking weed now and quite a lot of it but it felt like another thing that he couldn’t ask about. Percy was on a whole new level of fidgety with a side of anxiety after that family emergency and used marijuana to calm down and relax.

Emily seemed upset. She still had a crush on Percy. She knew that Percy was nice and kind even if he looked like nothing but trouble from outside he was far from it. Of course she didn’t know as much as Chris about her crush’s new habits. “And your relationship?” Chris threaded on. He wanted some explaining, some answers. “Huh?” Percy looked surprised for real now, almost spitting out his half chewed pizza. “We stopped dating in summer. I don’t get why you’re so curious though.” At least he wasn’t cheating. That was enough to satisfy Chris.

While Chris was satisfied, Emily was seeing hope to get something she wanted for a long time. “I hope you’re ok. She didn’t hurt your feelings too much I hope.”  
“Nah. We’re best friends still. And I talked with her and she helped me come to terms with being gay. So we ended it.” Only Percy would come out to a bunch of unsuspecting people with such nonchalance. It was like how he acted in the basketball team’s dressing room with Chris as well. Maybe all the weed he was smoking had something to do with it or he had changed a lot over the time he was gone. Chris wouldn’t know.

Lunch didn’t get any less awkward after that but the topic was closed. Emily was quite crushed in a way she had never expected. Percy would never look at her. On the other hand, Chris was confused as hell, there was a real chance Percy could look at him with that sultry gaze again.

He was nervous when he and Percy got matched for their history project two weeks before Christmas. Percy proposed to go to his place for studying. They weren’t doing anything besides studying really when Percy kissed him out of the blue. Chris didn’t know he had a tongue ring before. Before he could really process things, Chris was making out with his friend who was very much a guy, the bulge poking his belly made sure of reminding him. Soon they were in Percy’s bed after a mind blowing blowjob with Chris’s dick up his friend’s ass and Percy screaming for more. Chris barely noticed the new tattoos he hadn’t seen as he was no longer going to swim meetings in fear of what was going on that very moment happening. There was a half bull man under Medusa and a winged creature on the side of Percy’s hip, claws reaching Percy’s ass. Chris put his hand on the tattoo and grasped the moving hips trying to keep up.

Percy wasn’t tight like that one girl Chris had been with at a party. He didn’t really have much experience but three fingers fitting in quite easily for stretching seemed a bit loose to him. Maybe Percy had been with someone earlier that day, he seemed to have the stamina and the desire for it and Chris could remember him walking to bathroom with a guy.

The sex felt great but also off. Percy was reeking of weed. _Did this even mean anything if Percy was high through the roof and probably had been with someone earlier that day?_ The next two weeks they had sex every time they went over to Percy’s to work on the project. Percy kept seeing other guys. It was clear that he didn’t want a relationship, he wanted someone to fuck him. Percy gotten another monster tattoo after their first time and a navel piercing that that was lewd but as much as the ones on his nipples. When Percy asked him to come over for a study on Christmas eve, Chris wondered if he would be wanted for dinner and if Percy was getting serious. That was when Chris met Nico di Angelo.

Some goth looking kid with all black clothes and hair with pale olive skin had showed up when they were finishing up their study on Christmas eve. Turned out kid was invited for dinner, Chris was not.

After the Christmas break, Chris didn’t see Percy sneak around with more guys. Their study sessions became normal study sessions with the goth boy constantly there. He kept touching Percy and kissing him, murmuring things in his ear that would make Percy laugh. It was obvious they had a thing and Chris was out of the picture. It was strange to see Percy so invested in someone after acting quite slutty.

Chris never learned why Percy had monster tattoos or why he slept around so much only to stop it for some boy. However, he did know that what Percy had with Nico was more than what he would’ve had with Chris. The boy was edgy in all sorts of ways but also in the same way as Percy. He was like Annabeth, privy to a side of Percy that Chris and his friends would never know. At least, if nothing else, Percy was loyal and he seemed happy to stop all of his sexual escapades for the sake of a certain Italian boy.

Chris could never really understand Percy. Sometimes it felt like the rebellious, impulsive and moody teen lived in a different world that Chris didn’t know of. There were always things about him that Chris couldn’t really identify, hidden under a carefree smile. Nico seemed to understand or at least have the guts to ask.

In the end it was probably for the best. Girls were pretty with nice curves, smooth skin with flesh supple and soft for the touch. They were nice when they were petite and a guy could just wrap his arms around a thin waist. Chris liked that and Percy was none of that. He had scars all over, hardly a patch of skin without some deformation making it ever rough and uneven. He wasn’t the tallest guy, only a bit above average and his wiry build was slim rather than buff, but he was too big and muscled to be a cute girl. There was nothing feminine about Percy’s physique. Even his thin waist with thick buttocks and thighs were made from pure muscle, nothing soft and supple. Besides being a guy, Percy was just too difficult for Chris. Too much mystery and edge. Chris would take the easy way out of this and date a nice girl or with his newfound bisexuality even a cute guy that didn’t have Percy’s edge. He was happy to leave Percy to someone that made him happy. Someone that really understood the tattooed boy. What they had was just a fling in high school anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from a chapter of Heaven's Love, the whole barbed wire thing. I really didn't remember anything else in the manga besides that the aesthetic of the main brothers was cool. The whole "like barbed wire wrapped around him" was what stuck to me about the manga and I legit spent 30+ min to find some yaoi manga I had read years ago just because of that one part while I was typing the story on my PC. (Bad idea because typing too so long since i was distracted.) Now that I reread the thing, there so many things in there that I don't agree with and I got the reference kinda wrong but it was a cute nostalgic moment.The names in manga are hilarious but Cry's aesthetic is life.  
> Hopefully this was a good way of setting it up for future fics, I think it's time to see best boys struggle with what future and their relationship brings to them. Once I have a more clear idea of course. I have a few things in mind but they are up in the air.  
> I wonder if this mortal/OC view fic was any good. I quite like these type of unknowing characters that are not necessarily super relevant tying to understand things and observing my favourite characters. Maybe I'll do more later when I have more things written.  
> Comments and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
